


Boys Just Want To Have Fun

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Comeplay, Felching, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, mild bondage, mild dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t what Harry had in mind when he went to deface public property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Just Want To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, something porny. This hints to the Strictly Physical universe, obviously.

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Boys Just Want To Have Fun**

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing, boy?’

Harry abruptly froze, his eyes wide and his hand still in midair with a can of graffiti in its grip. He was standing in front of the white wall he’d been defacing and his heart seized in his chest.

‘N-Nothing?’ Harry tried to lie, but it came out as a question, his voice too breathless to sound credible and strong. He could see the shadow of a man on the wall in front of him, his body tall and strong, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly lowered his hands to rest limply by his sides. He tried to come up with ways to run, but this man would outrun him, without a doubt. Especially now that Harry had sprained his ankle during soccer practice.

‘It _looks_ like you’re committing a crime,’ the man stated, an arrogant lilt to his voice. Harry shuddered as the man – police officer, _fuck –_ gripped his bicep and turned him around to properly look at Harry. There still wasn’t much to look at. Harry had the hood of his sweatshirt up and his clothes were too baggy to really give away anything. He’d done that on purpose.

Harry _could_ see this man’s face, however. He was outrageously handsome, his eyes glimmering in the weak light the street lantern cast upon his pale face. His cheekbones were well-defined, his lips a bit chapped due the cold weather, his eyebrows groomed. His hair was swept from his face and although he wasn’t wearing a hat, the uniform he was wearing was unmistakable.

Harry was in deep trouble.

‘I’m – I’m s-’ Harry tried to stammer but the male abruptly pushed him so that Harry’s cheek was pressed snugly against the wall, his hands automatically bracing himself against it too. He whimpered.

‘Please drop what you’re holding and spread your legs so I can search you, sir,’ the male drawled. Harry gulped.

‘I hardly think that’s necessary, you see, mister p-police officer, I’m just -’

‘My name is Tom Riddle, you would do wise to keep your mouth shut before you get yourself into more trouble, boy.’

Harry bit his lip as he felt Riddle’s large hands pat at his arms first to check him for _weapons,_ Harry noted hysterically. He tried to speak but decided against it, hoping that he wouldn’t make things worse. He was so fucked if his parents would find out he’d been out doing _this_ instead of staying at Ron’s house to work on their science project together.

Riddle’s hands slid lower and Harry jolted when they pressed against his sides, his cheeks flushing hotly as Riddle paused.

‘Tickles,’ Harry mumbled sheepishly. Riddle made no comment and his hands slid down lower until they were resting on Harry’s hips.

Harry gasped when Riddle cupped his cock, just briefly, but enough to make Harry tense up. The way Riddle’s hands lingered on his ass was definitely inappropriate but Harry didn’t want to cause any more trouble so he wisely kept his mouth shut, yet he was pretty sure Riddle was actually feeling him up.

Then, finally, when Riddle deemed Harry’s ass okay he sat down on his haunches to pat at Harry’s thighs. Harry was ashamed to admit he was growing hard already and he pressed his forehead harder against the wall when Riddle reached his ankles and then got up again, pressing his body too close to Harry’s. Harry could feel every inch of Riddle press against his own.

Including his hard cock pressing against the small of Harry’s back.

‘What is your name?’ Riddle asked. His lips were too close to Harry’s ear and he couldn’t help but whine a bit, the hot ache between his legs too distractive.

‘Harry Potter, mister Riddle, sir,’ he babbled. Riddle hummed.

‘And why were you defacing public property, mister Potter?’

Harry could feel Riddle’s breath fan over his cheek and he didn’t say a thing when Riddle pushed down his hood to reveal Harry’s face, Harry’s ears twitching a little bit at the feeling of the fabric dragging down them.

‘B-Because I’m an idiot, sir,’ Harry admitted stupidly because he _was._ This was his first time spraying graffiti but he should’ve known that white, pristine walls like these were practically bait. Riddle undoubtedly must’ve been waiting for him.

Riddle chuckled.

‘Fair enough. Come, I shall take you to the police station -’

‘Wait!’ Harry exclaimed when Riddle turned him around. Riddle’s eyebrow cocked up and he stared at Harry in mild amusement. ‘Please don’t. You don’t have to do this – if my mom and dad find out they’ll _kill_ me, and -’

‘Well that’s not really my problem, is it?’

Riddle pulled out his handcuffs and Harry stared at him with wide eyes, demurely letting Tom do his job but still trying to talk his way out of this.

‘Can’t you let me off with a warning? You scared the living hell out of me and I _promise_ I won’t do it again!’

‘Ah, my dear mister Potter, if I would get a dollar for every time someone told me that…’

Riddle clicked the handcuffs into place and placed a large hand between Harry’s shoulderblades, nudging him forward. Harry tried to dig his heels into the ground until Riddle let out a warning growl, and then he just started walking with a defeated sigh.

‘There must be something I can do?’ Harry asked him desperately. Riddle glanced down at him and Harry shuddered at the intense look in his eyes, trying his best to look as pleading and innocent as possible, ‘Please, sir? Anything?’

Riddle paused and so did Harry, his fingers restlessly twitching behind his back. For a moment they just stared at each other before Riddle smirked, looking evil and condescending as he did so.

‘Anything, huh?’ he drawled and Harry fought not to recoil as Riddle brought up a hand to brush over his cheek. ‘Well, you do have a nice ass…’

Harry stared at him in shock while Riddle regarded him predatorily, a hungry look in his eyes as he glanced Harry’s body over. Still, even if Harry was pretty sure Riddle meant _that,_ it would get him out of a whole lot of trouble…

Harry inhaled a sharp breath when Riddle suddenly gripped him by the collar of his shirt. He had to bend at the waist in order to be so close to Harry that their noses almost brushed, and Harry felt so small under Riddle’s scrutiny that he couldn’t help but lower his eyes with a flush on his cheeks. He’s never been this close to another person before and even if Riddle was a pervert, he was very attractive too.

‘Please,’ Harry whispered, but he had long since forgotten what he was pleading for. Riddle didn’t seem to mind. He leaned down and crashed his lips down onto Harry’s, kissing him for all that he was worth and stealing the breath right from his lungs. Harry groaned and let Riddle in without much coaxing, the metal of his handcuffs digging into his wrists when he strained to touch Riddle.

He couldn’t. Harry wasn’t in control at all.

Riddle licked at the roof of Harry’s mouth and then sucked his bottom lip into his own mouth, his teeth worrying into the tender skin until Harry mewed.

When they pulled apart, Riddle’s eyes had considerably darkened and Harry fought to keep from trying to run away.

‘I think we can arrange something,’ Riddle stated huskily. Harry vaguely nodded, not sure if he should feel relieved, aroused or scared.

He allowed Riddle to guide him to a car and he didn’t protest when Riddle pushed him into the backseat, though he did release a surprised noise when Riddle climbed in next to him.

‘Hands and knees, now,’ Riddle simply demanded. Harry forced his initial protest down, because it wasn’t his place to complain, and he struggled a bit to do as told. Because his hands were cuffed behind his back he could only sit with his face pressed into the thick leather of the car seat and his ass up in the air, but Riddle didn’t seem to be bothered by that.

He slapped Harry’s ass and Harry jolted.

‘Anything, right, Harry?’ he hissed. Harry whimpered but he nodded as well, a rush of shame overcoming him when Riddle’s fingers brushed over his fully hard cock now. Riddle growled.

‘Fucking slut,’ he hissed. ‘I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you.’

Harry released a strangled noise when Riddle’s fingers slid underneath his shirt – they were cold, but not as cold as his voice was. Riddle pushed Harry’s shirt up and rubbed at his nipples for a moment, just to feel them stiffening under his attention before he went down and unbuckled Harry’s belt.

‘Hard already, aren’t you?’

‘No,’ Harry tried to deny, but they both knew it was far from the truth. He’d been getting hard the moment Riddle started searching him.

‘I bet your mommy and daddy don’t have a clue. I bet they think you’re such a sweet boy, right?’ Riddle punctuated his next words with sharp slaps to Harry’s ass. ‘You’ve. Been. A. Fucking. Bad. Boy. Harry. Bad. Boys. Deserve. To. Be. Punished.’

Harry’s ass was positively stinging after Riddle was done slapping – _spanking,_ oh god – him and he was panting and fighting the tears that were welling up in his eyes, but Harry still struggled to keep himself under control.

‘I’ve been watching you, you know. Been wanting to fuck you for forever now.’ Harry pressed his face deeper into the leather carseat, his glasses digging uncomfortably into his skin. It was a lie, it just had to be – surely Harry would’ve noticed if he’d been stalked, right? ‘And now I finally have you… You’re in a whole lot of trouble, boy.’

Harry heard the sound of a zipper but it wasn’t his own, and he gasped when he felt something other than Riddle’s hands dragging over the small of his back.

It was his cock. Riddle actually had his cock out.

‘I’m – I think I’ve changed my mind,’ Harry brought out as soon as the wet head dragged over the twin dimples right above his ass. Riddle snarled and slapped him again.

‘No you don’t. You asked for it, and now you’re gonna get it too. Don’t be acting coy now. We both know you’re a little slut.’

‘But I’m _not!_ ’ Harry protested and he dug his nails deep into the palms of his hands when Riddle started pushing Harry’s pants down to trap his thighs together and expose his stinging ass, ‘I’ve never – please, sir -’

‘You like this,’ Riddle stated, ‘you’re so hard you’re leaking.’

Harry sobbed in humiliation and jolted when Riddle pulled his ass up and _bit_ him on one of his cheeks even though sparks of arousal quickly followed. Harry’s cock twitched against his belly and he sniffled, whining softly when Riddle dragged his tongue from Harry’s perineum right up to the bottom knob of his spine.

‘That’s dirty,’ Harry whined softly even though he rocked his hips backwards for more, ‘please mister R-Riddle…’

Riddle just dug his nails into Harry’s cheeks and spread him further, his hole exposed and twitching as Riddle licked him there _again._ The sensation was so strange yet addictive, downright filthy and so good. He could feel Riddle’s lips brush over his hole as he slowly pushed his tongue inside, and then he started adding fingers.

‘Ah!’ The stretch didn’t burn per se, it just felt _weird_ and Harry arched his back to try to get away from it until Riddle bit him again. He started off with two fingers right away and scissored them, not giving Harry enough time to get used to it until he added a third.

‘Tell me to fuck your dirty whore ass,’ Riddle demanded darkly. Harry shook his head but Riddle just stabbed his fingers in harder. ‘ _Tell me._ ’

‘I – Fuck me, please! Fuck my dirty whore ass,’ Harry ground out, blushing furiously. Harry’s hole clenched on nothing when Tom abruptly pulled his fingers out and then dared to glance over his shoulder to see Riddle reaching into his pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube, gulping when Riddle caught him staring and smirked.

‘Like what you see?’ he drawled as he slicked up his impressive cock. Harry tried to suppress the panic he felt at that – there was no way it was going to fit inside of him.

‘Fuck you,’ he managed to snap. Riddle’s eyes narrowed and he gripped Harry by the back of his neck, shoving him down the leather seat again.

‘I’m going to make you my bitch, Harry,’ he snapped, ‘and there’s nothing you can do about it. Just _take_ it.’

He dragged his cock over Harry’s ass, between his cheeks, but he didn’t push inside. Harry’s hole was fluttering and gripping on nothing and the anticipation was maddening.

What was most embarrassing about it all was that Harry _wanted_ it.

Harry took a breath through his nose and tried to fight the moan that built up in his throat when he felt the head of Tom’s cock finally breach his rim, stretching him wide open. It didn’t work and Harry felt ashamed of how loud he was being, pinpricks of pain going through his hands as he just kept digging his nails into his own tender skin.

Riddle didn’t give him much time to adjust. He snapped his hips forward and then didn’t _stop._

He fucked Harry for all that he was worth, gripping him by the shoulders for more leverage. Harry choked on his own breath, that loud _slap slap slap_ of Riddle’s hips knocking into his sore ass obscene and so dirty it nearly made Harry’s skin crawl.

He was only vaguely aware of the _ah ah ah’s_ he was releasing, the windows of the car fogging up. Anyone could see, Harry noted, anyone could see him getting fucked here like a whore and there was nothing he could do about it. What shocked him most was that it turned him on beyond measure.

‘Tom, I’m – I need,’ Harry whined, his wrists _aching_ with how badly he was straining against the cuffs, his mind going perfectly blank with pleasure. He felt warm and achy all over, his body squirming underneath Riddle.

‘You want to come already?’ Riddle viciously demanded. Harry nodded meekly and groaned when Riddle gripped his cock, but chided him anyway. ‘I haven’t even started.’

No, he hadn’t, but that didn’t erase the fact that Harry’s been strung up too tightly for too long. Harry tried to fuck himself on Riddle’s cock the best he could, his lids fluttering shut as a long groan fell from his lips. He could feel his balls tightening up, his stomach clenching.

‘Yes,’ Harry choked, _‘yes, yes – fuck me -’_

Riddle slapped his ass and Harry shuddered, the sting being the final thing to push him over the edge. He came all over Riddle’s hand, his hole pulsing erratically around Riddle’s cock and his body jolting with the force behind Riddle’s thrusts. Harry felt like he was floating, utterly starry eyed and stupid with how hard he’s getting fucked and he didn’t even have it in him when Riddle growled and came inside of him.

Harry whined when Riddle pulled out and then keened when Riddle licked over his aching hole, getting rid of the come dribbling out of Harry’s ass with his tongue. It was too much – Harry was too sensitive and he started squirming when Riddle leaned over his body, turned Harry’s head and shared the come he had collected with Harry through a filthy kiss.

Riddle played a bit longer with Harry’s body after that – fingering his fucked out entrance, marking his neck until Harry was so lax underneath him that he was almost a puddle of goo.

‘Love you, Tom,’ Harry slurred into Riddle’s neck. Riddle paused from where he’d been tracing Harry’s rim, and then he hummed.

‘I know,’ he simply acknowledged, ‘we had fun tonight.’

‘Mhmm. You look hot in a uniform.’ There was a pause, and a tremor that went through Harry when Tom pushed inside again. His fingers crooked inside of Harry as if trying to collect more come, but there was nothing left. Tom had licked it all out of him.

‘I know,’ Tom agreed again, softly, sounding distracted. Harry huffed.

‘You’re lucky you have a nice dick,’ he drawled. Tom shrugged as he sat up and freed Harry’s wrists, rubbing them for Harry.

‘Just nice?’

‘Shut up. ‘M tired.’

‘Well, with an attitude like that I might not wear something nice for you anymore.’

Harry just laughed. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it. They were both too addicted to their roleplays to quit any time soon.


End file.
